elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darj the Hunter
Darj the Hunter is a Nord initially living in Bleakrock Village. Him and the rest of the residents were forced to leave the island when Daggerfall Covenant forces ransacked the village. Once he safely reached Bal Foyen, he decided to join the Ebonheart Pact like many of the other refugees. Interactions What Waits Beneath The Missing of Bleakrock Escape from Bleakrock The Daggerfall Covenant has assaulted Bleakrock Village. Captain Rana sent the surviving refugees to Last Rest, a tomb near the town. Rana and I must clear a path through the tomb for the refugees. The Vestige needs to enter the tomb. Crossroads The Vestige, burdened with the choice, must choose to battle either in the Bal Foyen Dockyards with Captain Rana or at Fort Zeren with Darj the Hunter. Zeren in Peril Darj the Hunter leads the defense of Fort Zeren against the Daggerfall Covenant invasion. Warning Davon's Watch After the battle at Fort Zeren, Darj the Hunter will send the Vestige on their way to Davon's watch to report the battle that took place. Dialogue ;What Waits Beneath "Something has to be done about these undead." :How can I help? "The dead walk at Skyshroud. There's an evil power radiating from within the shrine, but the door's locked. In the skalds' tales, every dragon shrine had a priest. If we could speak with Skyshroud's priest, he could tell us how to get in." ::Speak to his spirit, you mean? "If Shor's willing, yes. I brought a bag of incense to burn as an offering. The bone men got me before I could try the ritual. You might have better luck. What do you say?" :::Give me the bag. I'll see what I can do. "I hope you have better luck at the shrine than I did. Watch yourself in there!" ::::What can you tell me about Skyshroud Barrow? "The barrow has been here for as long as anyone can remember. Legends say a cult of dragon worshippers built it, as well as the shrines like it on the mainland." :::::No one has ever tried to get in? "Some folks have, mostly youngsters. Until recently, this place was haunted by dust and the occasional frostbite spider. Now skeletons have risen from their graves. Something has changed." After killing the necromancer: "The undead are gone. What did you do?" :I found evidence of a necromancer working with the Covenant. "The Covenant? Here? Troll's blood! I have to warn the village. I'll head back. See if you can find any of the other villagers on the island. We may have to evacuate soon." ;Crossroads "You came. Thank you. We're going to need all the help we can get." :I'm with you, Darj. "It's going to be a long day, my friend. Get ready for some dirty work." "We're in your debt. Most of the refugees already owe you their lives." ;Zeren in Peril "Your choice must have been hard. May Shor watch over Rana and the warriors on the docks." :Where do you want me? "I want you between the Covenant attackers and the refugees. The Covenant is here. They'll strike at any moment." ::I'm willing, Darj. "You have the heart of Ysgramor. Go out into the courtyard and help the Pact soldiers. You've seen more combat than those milk drinkers. Show them what you know." :::The Covenant won't know what hit them. "Head into the fort. Defend it from Covenant attackers. Kyne watch your hide, friend." After the battle: "Ysgramor's heir indeed! Thank you, my friend." :We've won the day? "Damn their hides, yes! Fort Zeren is still in Pact hands. The refugees wouldn't have made it without you. I hate to think what must have happened at the docks." ;Warning Davon's Watch "Our people would be food for crows without you, my friend." :What's my next step? "Head to Davon's Watch and report in. Holgunn should be on duty. Clear skies and firm roads, my friend." ::I'll talk to Holgunn. "I'm sure we'll see each other again, friend." :::How did the Bleakrock refugees handle the battle? "As well as you'd expect. Honestly I was surprised by some of their ferocity. They forge us tough in the north, eh?" Quotes *''"The south gate... Denskar and Littrek are in over their heads."'' – During "Zerin in Peril" *''"Well fought! Meet me outside."'' – During "Zerin in Peril" Bugs *Darj may run past the Vestige and never offer a quest. Appearances * fr:Darj le chasseur ru:Дарж Охотник de:Darj der Jäger Category:Online: Nords Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Bleakrock Village Characters Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Members Category:Online: Dhalmora Characters Category:Online: Fort Zeren Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers